Name Here Hehe Im Clever Art Work
Eyeball 'Process:' 9258 526758984018856 1333422557 n.jpg|Eyeball - Part 1 28886 528826893812065 861200111 n.jpg|Eyeball - Part 2 36557 531032373591517 2118939661 n.jpg|Eyeball - Part 3 46425 560172534010834 1533219690 n.jpg|Eyeball - Part 4 I started drawing this in the begining of the school year. I started off making a rough sketch of it. I made shapes that I saw in the picture I was drawing from and then added more detail little by little. It probably took me most of the semester to finish it, but thats only because I don't edit my sketches everyday until I get it done. I probably do it whenever Im sitting on my ass at home or bored at school. I hardly ever finish any of my drawings and this is one that I did complete. 'Reason Why I Drew the Picture:' I was looking through pictures to draw (I mostly look up animals to draw) and I came across this. I thought it looked really awesome so I decided to try it to see if I could do it as good as the person that originally drew it. Ever since then I've been really into drawing eyes (for what ever reason). Now I'm kind of an expert at drawing eyes xD. 'Problems:' For me, the hardest part of drawing this was the eyebrow. In the picture they didnt show one and I drew the picture smaller in my sketchbook than the picture and I thought it looked weird. So I just drew the eyebrow to make it look what I thought was normal. For the eyebrow I didnt look up a picture, instead I just drew it from scratch. It took me a couple tries to get it right and I'm still not sure about it. My overall problems with drawing is not being creative and not being able to draw something that pops up into my mind, I need a picture. Dragon 263133 241009289260495 3142776 n.jpg|Dragon - Part 1 544679 444627985565290 1496691939 n.jpg|Dragon - Part 2 'Process:' I drew this picture a few summers back while I was in NC, at my grandparents house. I started off with the eye and the head. Then I moved down to the neck and all the features at the back of the head (the spikey looking things). Im still not finished with this picture. I especially need to do some shading in the mouth and area where the head creates a shadow on the neck. 'Reason Why I Drew the Picture:' I also drew this from a picture I found on the internet. Ive always like reptiles/dinasours when I was little and I guess I still think they're cool. And I guess this one just poped out the most aside from the others. 'Problems:' My problem with this is that Im still not finished. I also cant seem to get the spikes right. Wild Rabbit 305574 444615505566538 496946206 n.jpg Process: Incomplete Reason Why I Drew the Picture: Incomplete Problems: Incomplete Long Necked Dragon 547536 444625948898827 1644013308 n.jpg|Longed Necked Dragon By: Name Here Hehe Im Clever Process: Incomplete Reason Why I Drew the Picture: Incomplete Problems: Incomplete Peacock 531309 444627355565353 2078605808 n.jpg|Peacock By Name Here Hehe Im Clever Process: Incomplete Reason Why I Drew the Picture: Incomplete Problems: Incomplete Cartoon Wolf 522335 444626772232078 719106014 n.jpg|Cartoon Wolf By: Name Here Hehe Im Clever Process: Incomplete Reason Why I drew the Picture: Incomplete Problems: Incomplete Ebony Painting IMG 0868.JPG IMG 0871.JPG Process: Incomplete Reason to Why I drew the picture: Incomplete Problems: Incomplete